Interstellar League
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: All he ever knew was gone, all those he had ever loved were dead. Ash, awaking from deep sleep years after 'first contact' was made, embarks on an intergalactic journey as the universes last remaining Pokemon Trainer. M for sexual content/violence/death/dark themes


**Interstellar League**

1

* * *

><p>Helen was neither overweight nor what one would call fit.<p>

At the age of 34, a nurse in a fairly well established hospital who had a deep yearning to have a man with his junk between her legs, looked up at the nearby clock on the wall.

It was only 12:02PM.

On one hand, if she truly tried to lose the muffin top which protruded from her waistband and was notably amplified by her one size to small nurses top, and switched to the dandruff shampoo she had seen time and time again at the local grocer one block away from her single bedroom apartment, her appearance could have easily gone from a 6 (And that was being generous) to a solid 7 – possibly 7.5.

But Helen, with a sex drive of an adolescent teenage boy who had just seen his first pair of tits in the flesh, had no strong desire to go out and make her appearance better.

She was a solid believer that woman skinnier then her were slutty whores who probably worked the street corners sucking cock for extra cash and blow – like Jillian, another nurse on her watch who had the perfect pair of C-cups, compared to her own slightly sagged B-cups.

Helen saw men, young or old, as simple pleasuring devices.

If she wanted one, she could get one.

However, after a break-up with her most recent "Boy toy" as she liked to call her boyfriends, she was desperately needing release. Something hot, and preferably heavily muscled, to have his way with her.

Helen looked back at the clock, it read 12:07PM.

Her loins were burning, and she squeezed her thighs together and stealthily squirmed in her chair.

Her eyes were on her paper work, but her mind was steadily becoming clouded as she stimulated herself.

There was something arousing to her about getting off in the work place, especially when her co-workers were less then two meters away from her without any idea what she was doing.

Even if they did notice, she could easily play it off as having to badly use the restroom.

Helen's breathing was steadily becoming deeper, slightly raspy as she brought herself to the brink of climaxing.

But before she pushed herself over the edge, that final hurdle, her eyes went to the clock once more.

12:15.

Helen stood, taking a clipboard with her as she turned to Jillian who was looking over charts, "I'm going to do 10-B's daily," She said, trying to keep the tremor in her voice straight.

Jillian barely paid her any attention, "Alright, I'll page you if anything comes up,"

So, without a second thought Helen entered the lift, hitting the button for the hospital's 10th and highest floor.

Alone, she slipped her hand down her waistband and felt her panties. Her fingers ran over then gently, she twitched, she felt the dampness and removed her hand.

Casually she brought the fingers to her mouth and licked them, tasting her juices, arousing herself further.

Helen was nearly euphoric by the time she reached the tenth floor.

10-B was her favorite patient. But even more-so because 10-B was the only person on the entire floor.

There were no doctors, no other patients, and no other nurses.

It was only her and him.

Helen had used him in the past to satisfy herself, because a strapping, fit young man of 25 – he was actually older then that - satisfied her like no other.

It was especially the case because he had no idea what was taking place.

Comatose for two years, she was responsible for his care on her own.

With no possibility of doctors, or nurses walking in on her – had they, she would be fired on the spot - she could use him to pleasure herself to her hearts content.

10-B's hands were rough and calloused, and despite being in a comatose state, he still had his muscle mass.

Those hands which she had placed on the inside of her thigh or up her blouse beneath her bra set her off like no tomorrow.

Helen's panties were getting soaked just on the thought of it.

Helen entered 10-B's room, eye's skimming over the documents to see if there had been any changes over the weekend which had been her days off.

Of course there hadn't been.

Looking up to the bed where 10-B lay, Helen's loins ceased to burn, and whatever raging hormones she had felt evaporated on the spot.

Because laying there, for the first time in years, 10-B's eyes were open.

Ash Ketchum had finally awoken.

-x-x-x-

It was neither the softness of the bed he lay on, or the two heavy cotton blankets which covered him that he acknowledged first as he came to.

It was a dull, _whirr – pause – click!_ Three second pause, and then the sound repeated. Moments later, he picked up the sound of pitched beeps, every other second or so – he knew that it was in time with his heartbeat.

The constant _whirr – click!_ And the beeping, left his mind as his sense of smell finally kicked in. Where ever he was it was a sterile environment, like a hospital or a clinic. The chemical scent like Windex or disinfectant hit him like a brick wall - which more or less confirmed his suspicions of being in a hospital of sorts.

But why was he there?

When he finally opened his eyes, painstakingly slow as light hit them, he saw white tiles on the ceiling. Shifting his eyes to his side, he saw the machine which continued on with it's whirring sounds. An IV drip hung from a hook and was fed through a machine which over time administered whatever drug was being pumped into him.

Ash tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, why he was in a hospital, why he was hooked up to an IV and heart rate monitor.

He didn't see the nurse enter the room and drop the clipboard to the floor as her hands shot up to her mouth in surprise.

Neither did he acknowledge her when she started speaking at him frantically as she rushed to his bedside, before reaching for the radio on her hip which she started yelling into.

Ash paid no attention to any of this, his mind still trying to connect the dots as to just what the fuck had happened to him.

* * *

><p><em>So, this is certainly different then what I usually write. There won't be any sex scenes, but the lead up to them could certainly (and will most-likely) take place.<em>

_I plan to continue this, but whether I upload the other chapters to the site or not really depends on the reception._

_Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you all thought. I know this chapter was very short, but in the long-run this story could easily wind up being 100K+ words._


End file.
